horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rey Helado
- ''" Nena yo te amo tanto como a las princesas del mundo y a mis pokemones" - Rey Helado '' El Rey Helado ( o tambien se le puede llamar Rey Hielo en España, Ice King en Ingles), es el antagonista recurrente de la serie atrapando princesas y obligándolas a casarse con él. El gobierna el Reino Helado. Sus poderes de hielo son de la corona que le compro a un trabajador del "Norte de Escandinavia" (La obtuvo antes de a Guerra de los Champiñones) y si notan en la ventana en el episodio de holly jolly secrets 2 el crea el reino del hielo. Apariencia El es un hombre de color azul de avanzada edad, con dedos inusualmente pequeños, y una nariz larga y puntiaguda. Viste una túnica de color azul oscuro y tiene una larga barba que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo hasta sus pies. Casi nunca muestra sus piernas. Aunque el traje le da una apariencia de un hombre gordo, su cuerpo es en, realidad muy delgado pero en el capitulo i remember you se puede notar que engordo. El tiene la mayor parte del tiempo su corona mágica con joyas rojas. Sin su corona se revela que tiene muy poco pelo en la parte de su cabeza, No usa zapatos. El tiene los pies delgados de color azul. Origen Antes de la Guerra de los Hongos, el Rey Helado era normal. en su pasado triste El era un humano caucásico de,thumb|Simon Petrikov antes de convertirse en el Rey Heladopelo negro que llevaba lentes llamado Simon Petrikov que estudiaba para ser un anticuario, un especialista en el conocimiento de objetos antiguos. Su prometida era una joven llamada Betty, a quien se refería como su "princesa",de ahí podría ser su obseción de atrapar princesas. En algún momento de su carrera adquirió una extraña corona, de piedras preciosas de un trabajador portuario de edad en el norte de Escandinavia. Después de traer la thumb|Simon Petrikov antes de ser el Rey Heladocorona a su casa, la puso sobre su cabeza para hacer reír a Betty, pero la corona hizo que se desmayara y experimentara visiones extrañas mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos. Petrikov no recordaba lo que había hecho mientras llevaba la corona puesta, aunque fue lo suficiente para asustar a su novia. Simon nunca escuchó o vio a Betty nunca más y comenzó a grabar en una cinta VHS para que la gente supiera su historia. Con el tiempo, Petrikov continuaba oyendo voces y continuaba teniendo visiones inquietantes, sin siquiera ponerse la corona. No mucho despues, antes de perder el poco juicio que le quedaba, conocio a Marceline. El le regalo a Hambo, pero no pudo quedarse a protegerla, ya que la corona le hacia olvidar quien era. thumb|238px|Simon Petrikov Observando los aviones bombarderos de Finn the human No mucho despues, su piel se volvió de color azul claro, la nariz puntiaguda y larga, los dedos y sus dientes se volvieron puntiagudos, su pelo se volvió blanco, le creció una larga barba, su temperatura corporal se redujo a una baja artificial de 30° C bajo cero, su voz cambio a una mas aguda y se convirtió en el Rey Helado. Personalidad El generalmente se describe como una persona que tiene mal humor. Un personaje realmente solo, el Ice King pasa la mayor parte del tiempo secuestrando y encarcelando princesas de varios reinos de Ooo, con la esperanza de poder casarse con una algún día. Debido a sus pobres habilidades sociales y su naturaleza arrogante, no es capaz de atraer a ninguna de sus prisioneras y ha aprendido a conformarse con un matrimonio forzado en lugar de una relación amorosa que el tanto anhela. Sin compañeros o amigos (aparte de Gunter, sus guardias pingüinos y numerosas criaturas de hielo), está dispuesto a pasar el tiempo con alguien que tolere su compañía, incluso sus archienemigos Finn y Jake. En pocas palabras él es descrito mejor por el Búho Cósmico en Prisioneros del Amor : "Hoo, eres un sociópata". No es mucho del agrado de Finn y Jake, pero en el episodio Descongelando una Boda Finn y Jake parece que lo aprecian más, eso se demuestra cuando Finn dice: "Estoy un poco contento por él". Sin embargo esta aceptación desaparece rápidamente cuando Finn y Jake descubren de que ha hipnotizado a su posible esposa. En el episodio "¿Pero que hicieron?" él llama a Finn su "Amigo" después de que lo dejo en libertad de la cárcel. Finn solo lo deja libre por que descubrió que no había cometido un delito recientemente. Aunque después Finn "Muere", el grita por diez segundos y deja caer su cuerpo al piso. Finn se refiere a ese gesto como malvado y cruel. Durante los ultimos episodios se ha visto que el rey helado no es realmente malvado y en el fondo lo unico que desea es estar acompañado a falta de princesa. Ha desarollado una especie de obstinacion por la amistad de Finn y Jake. Habilidades Cuando lleva su corona mágica, puede controlar el hielo y la nieve.Tambien puede lanzar rayos de hielo, mover hielo con telequinesis, crear seres hechos de hielo, congelar a sus enemigos rápidamente y la capacidad de thumb|El Rey Helado disfrazado de caballo en "Los Ojos"cambiar el clima a helado. En "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron?" se reveló que dentro de su corona había poderes robados pero mas tarde se revelo que no es cierto porque lo dicen en holly jolly secrets parte 2. Su barba parece estar animada del funcionamiento es similar a la de un miembro con capacidad de cambiar de forma parcialmente, puede luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. La barba también puede volverse un par de alas improvisadas que le permiten volar. Debido a su temperamento el Rey Helado no usa sus poderes correctamente como debería, pero ha demostrado poder derrotar a Finn y a Jake muy fácilmente. También ha demostrado poder tocar muy bien su batería. Relaciones Finn thumb El Rey Helado parece tener una cierta enemistad con Finn, él es el principal problema al tratar de capturar una Princesa. Aunque el parezca el antagonista principal de Finn, de cierto modo ellos no se llevan tan mal, como es demostrado en "Descongelando Una Boda", Finn felicita al Rey Helado por su boda con la Princesa Anciana y por el hecho de que ya no va a capturar princesas. En "Amor Loco", se desmuestra que ellos hacen un equipo para ayudar a la Dulce Princesa de las manos del Lich. Aunque en el episodio "Prisioneros del Amor" quedó más que demostrado que el Rey Helado tiene cierta envidia hacia Finn, esto se va disolviendo con el paso de los episodios.Despues de navidad secreta parte 2 el rey helado cree que finn se burlara de el porque usaba lentes pero al contrario finn se da cuenta de que el no es tan malo. En "Los Ojos" él explica que Finn y Jake son muy felices y quiere observarlos mientras duerme, para saber sus secretos más profundos y ser igual que ellos. En "Congelados", congela a Finn y a Jake para que puedan compartir un poco más de tiempo juntos. En "El Sicario" el Rey Helado contrata a Sofocante para que mande a lastimar a Finn y Jake, pero al ver que Sofocante los quería matar, él lo detuvo. En "Gracias", al principio del episodio eran antagonistas, pero cuando culminaba este se demostró una variante de amistad, ya que Finn le dió un beso en la mejilla, y este le respondió: "Te Quiero". Luego en "Más allá del Reino Terrenal" el Rey Helado le ayuda a Finn a salir del mundo de los espíritus. Gunter thumb Es el ayudante y mejor amigo del Rey Helado, aunque es revelado que tiene muchos pingüinos, Gunter es el favorito de este. Siempre está enojado con el por alguna razón. En el episodio "Congelados", le habla a Gunter como se fuera una mascota para él, ya que dijo que le gusta romper botellas, morder cosas, y hasta lo amarra a una cuerda de hielo para que no se escapara, y diciéndole: "Es par a tú protección". Como se ve contrariamente en "La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas" él se preocupa por Gunter como si fuera su hija, ya que estaba muy tenso por el nacimiento del nuevo bebé. En "Reign of Gunters" después de que Gunter hiciera un desorden en Ooo, el Rey Helado Revela, que cada vez es más difícil la crianza hacia ella. Betty thumb|143px Antes de conocerse como el Rey Helado, Simon Petrikov tenía una novia llamada Betty, ellos tenía una relación de noviazgo muy grande, en lly Secrets Part 2, el Rey Helado dice que la amaba muchísimo y que tenía un apodo como Mi Princesa. Marceline En "I Remember You",se revela que el Rey Helado habia conocido a Marceline en el pasado, durante las secuelas de la Guerra de los champiñones. Él es también el que le dio su viejo juguete (Hambo) . A pesar de todo Marceline recuerda al Rey Helado como Simon, él no parece recordarla tanto como ella le explica, lo que podría deberse al hecho de que la corona mágica podría haber borrado su memoria. Se da a thumb|left|311px entender a través del diálogo de Marceline que el Rey Helado ha reiterado que la buscó en lugares diferentes a lo largo de los años, pero no recuerda su pasada amistad o su vida como Simon, algo que irrita a Marceline e incluso a veces la lleva a las lágrimas. Letras de canciones que escribió para ella en el pasado indican que Simon se quedó lejos de Marceline porque era consciente de los poderes de la Corona fueron minando su salud mental cuando se convirtió en el Rey Helado, y que tenía miedo de decir o hacer algo perjudicial para su sede en acontecimientos recientes. Él sigue siendo un fan de su música incluso cuando el Rey Helado, la irrita a ella por aparecer en su puerta de escribir una canción que le ayudara a conseguir princesas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su frustración con el comportamiento del Rey Helado, Marceline mantiene cierto afecto por él. Además, el rey helado parece tener todavía cierta preocupación por Marceline, inmediatamente se disculpa por haberla empujado a ella y luego se esconde en la parte superior de la refrigerador, mostrando más culpa que cuando hace cosas terribles a todos los habitantes (y princesas) del reino de Ooo. Se nota que el aun tiene algo que le hace sentir culpa por algo malo que haga o que le pase a ella Jake Llevan la misma relación con Finn-Rey Helado, pero es mucho más tensa, él se convence que el Rey Helado nunca va a cambiar, y no cree en darle segundas oportunidades a él. En "Congelados" se revela que el Rey Helado sabe mucho de él, ya que le dijo que Jake tenía miedo de llorar por no expresar su pensamientos. En "Amor Loco" él es el primero en perder la cordura con el Rey Helado que les estaba inpidiendo su paso para derrotar al Lich. También en "El Sicario", cuando quiere congelar a él y Finn para engañar a Sofocante, desconfia de lo que haga el Rey Helado. Dulce Princesa thumb|left Ella es la princesa favorita del Rey Helado, como se demuestra en I remember you ya que dice que es su favorita en Oh Bubblegum por eso en la mayoría de episodios en los que involucran un robo de princesa tiene que ver el Rey Helado con la Dulce Princesa. En "Ricardio Corazón de León" él trata de conquistarla, con un hechizo al corazón. En "Retroceso Mortal" se revela que es la princesa favorita del Rey Helado, ya que cuando estaba a punto de morir él dice: "¡No mueras por mí, no mi número 1!". Y escenas más adelante, él se desilusiona cuando la Dulce Princesa tiene 13 años. En "Batalla Mágica", el Rey Helado concursó en la Batalla para recibir un beso de la Dulce Princesa en la boca. En "Lady & Peebles" ella fue la constructora del nuevo corazón del Rey Helado. Tal vez el Rey Helado recuerde a Betty con la Dulce Princesa, ya que Betty, en una foto de Simon (Rey Helado) aparece con una bata de doctor o científico, y la Dulce Princesa es científica. Eso podría ser una causa de la fuerte atracción que siente por ella. En Fusion Fall En el juego, el Rey Helado se encuentra dentro de su castillo en Orchid Bay. Mientras que se puede entrar en su habitación y al sótano, se tiene que tener la misión indicada para entrar en cada una de las mazmorras (Son 2 mazmorras así que son 2 misiones). Tiene una camiseta con su cara. A pesar de su papel antagónico en el juego no es un jefe y no parece estar asociado con Lord Fuse o cualquiera de villanos secundarios del juego, en lugar de tener su propia agenda personal. Hasta el momento, Jake es el único personaje conocido de Hora de Aventura que ha sobrevivido en el futuro, como el castillo del Rey Helado fue absorbido para este momento. Apariciones 'Apariciones mayores' *Piloto (Debut) *Prisioneros del Amor (Debut en la serie) *Ricardio Corazón de León *¿Qué es la vida? *Descongelando una boda *¿Pero ahora que hicieron? *Lealtad Al Rey *Los Ojos *La camara de las navajas heladas *Amor Loco *Amor Peligroso *El Sicario *Congelados *Batalla Magica *Holly Jolly Secrets *Holly Jolly Secrets Part 2 *La Princesa Monstruo *Más Allá del Reino Terrenal *Lady & Peebles *Reign of Gunthers *I Remember You *Five More Short Graybles 'Apariciones menores' *Desalojo! *Llegó De La Nocheosfera *La conquista de la lindura *Fionna y Cake *Gracias *Rey Gusano (Episodio) *The Lich *Jake The Dog (Episodio) 'Mencionado' *Hombres de Negocios 'Proximas apariciones' *Simon and Marcy 'Apariciones' en otros programas *Tipo disfrazado en "Los Veo Allá" (Un show mas)thumb|222px|En un Show Mas Curiosidades *Cuando era Simon se trasformo en El Rey Helado solo para hacerle una broma a Betty (Poniendoce la corona y mutandolo). *Puede hacer armaduras de hielo a pesar de que no se puede mover en ellas, como se muestra en "Gracias " y "Mas alla de este Reino Mundano". *En la serie, él es intérprete. *Él ha sido mencionado una sola vez. *Cuando era humano el Rey Helado se llamaba Simon Petrikov. *Retado por el actor de voz Tom Kenny , cuya voz influye en "La vida moderna de Rocko", Transformers Animated y Bob Esponja. En el episodio piloto es interpretado por John Kassir. *Él siempre tiene un par de ropa interior en el suelo de su guarida. *Al igual que Marceline sobrevivio a la Guerra de los Champiñones *La corona lo transformo en un ser malvado , antes de usarla era un buen hombre *En el episodio "Prisioneros del Amor ", se descubre que es capaz de tocar la batería y el teclado. *Tiene un tatuaje de un pingüino en su trasero como se ve en "Prisioneros del amor " en su sueño. *Parece ser gordito en ese episodio, o solo en su Zona de imaginación. *Su parte favorita de su granola son sus bolitas de yogurt. *El Conde de Fuego puede ser un familiar del rey ya que se parecen, y que secuestro a la Princesa de Algodón de Azúcar (Posible familiar de la Dulce Princesa). *Tambien es posible que el Conde de Fuego sea solo su representacion en otra epoca asi como Billy lo es de Finn y la Princesa de Algodón de Azúcar lo es de la Dulce Princesa . *En el episodio "Descongelando una boda" se casa por accidente con Jake, pero poco después se divorciaron. *El Rey Helado tiene una computadora como se ve en "¿Qué es la Vida?" y "La Camara De Las Navajas Heladas". *Tiene un temperamento muy corto, ya que se tranquiliza rápidamente. *Las joyas de su corona son rojas, sin embargo en "Pero Qué Hicieron? " son rosas. *Tiene una computadora para jugar juegos de video como se ve en "¿Que es la Vida?" y para hacer dibujos rudimentarios de él con princesas. *Según Natasha Allegri el Rey Helado es un mago. *Su larga nariz es similar a la de un duende. *A pesar de que es el principal enemigo de Finn y Jake ha ido a buscar su ayuda en varias ocasiones. *Es conocido por tener varios instrumentos y parece que todos sabe tocarlos. *Hay una similitud entre su risa y la de Bob Esponja, esto debido a que su actor de voz en ingles es el mismo que hace la voz de Bob Esponja. *Como se puede ver en el episodio "Lealtad Al Rey " cuando se quita la barba ya no puede volar, aun así parece tener una gran regeneración de pelo, ya que por el final de este el pelo de la barba le empieza a crecer exageradamente. *Sin su corona no tiene ningún poder, cosa que se ve tanto en "Pero Qué Hicieron? " como en el episodio piloto de la propia serie. *Es posible que tenga algún poder sin su corona, ya que en el episodio "La cámara de las cuchillas heladas" Finn y Jake encuentran un libro que les permite usar poderes de hielo y nieve tras leerlo. *El parece ser un gran fan de los ninjas, ya que en el episodio en su castillo tiene una habitación secreta con todo tipo de artilugios ninja (y ahí se encuentra también el libro de donde Finn y Jake consiguen poderes ninja de hielo y nieve). *Una persona disfrazada de el hace un cameo en "Un Show Mas". *Como se ve en el episodio "Ricardio Corazón de León", el Rey Helado es capaz de vivir sin corazón, aunque si se debilita mucho, tal vez la magia de su corona sea la que lo mantiene vivo. *Ve alucinaciones debido a sus "Ojos de Hechicero". *Cree que el gorro de Finn es ridiculo. *El rey helado admitio en "El sicario" que la Princesa Grumosa es su princesa menos favorita, al igual que la princesa fantasma segun el porque no podia tocarla. *Su obsesión por atrapar princesas es por el trauma que tuvo cuando su novia lo dejo (a la cual le decia princesa). *Tiene una contraparte llamada Reina Helada que aparece en el episodio de "Fionna y Cake". *La historia del capitulo "Fionna y Cake" es un invento (fanfic) del Rey Helado, que aparece contándoselo a Finn. *Tiene nueva voz. *Parece conocer bien a marceline ya que invento a marshall lee ademas en the holly jolly secrets part2 parodia a marceline con la cancion de las papas. *En "Mas alla de este Reino Mundano", se revela que los ojos del rey helado en realidad le permiten ver otra realidad. *En un comercial de Cartoon Network Latinoamérica le dicen rey hielo. *Desde el episodio Beyond this Earthly Realm , Finn lo llama "Simon" *La historia de Simon Petrikov es realmente oscura y tetrica, rompiendo con el esquema infantil que suele tener la serie. Además de que le añade varias dosis de realismo, ya que el era un ser humano normal y corriente (con nombre y apellidos, algo también inusual en la serie). *Es uno de los personajes a los que se les cambia la voz a partir de la Tercera Temporada en Latinoamerica. *Mucha gente se confunde al traducir Holly Jolly secrets, diciendo que Betty era su novia. En inglés, la palabra fiance significa "prometida" (es decir, ya le habia pedido matrimonio). *En Prisioneros del amor capturo 7 princesas. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que se les nota la nariz. *El usa su barba para volar *Sin su corona no tiene poderes. *El rey hielo ha perdido la oportunidad de casarse con dos princesas: la princesa fantasma (acendio al Mundo Muerto 50) y la princesa flama (se volvió novia de Finn y ademas es menor de edad y no sale con princesas menores). *En "lealtad al rey" se ve que tiene mucha ropa normal, como los pantalones y la camiseta que llevaba puestos mientras fingia ser "el rey tierno", aunque el siempre se pone una túnica azul. Es probable que toda la ropa la usara cuando era humano. *Al parecer en Region de Gunthers se descubre que los demás magos lo detestan. *No sabe leer los simbolos de los magos. *El es fan de la música de Marceline de I Remember You *El se enojo con la princesa mounstruo por regalar sus pertenecias aunque las partes de las princesas no eran de el. *El le regalo a marceline a hambo antes de convertirse en el rey helado despues de la guerra de los champiñones *El rey helado tiene un corazon hecho de maracas y ligamentos que le hizo la DP en "Lady & Peebles" *Esta enamorado de Dulce Princesa *Abrazo a Marceline e intento besarla en "I Remember You" *Al parecer le gusta disfrazarce de dulce princesa y a gunter del rey helado. *Cuando finn y jake ven sus videos el cree que se sorprendieron al verlo usar anteojos pero se sorprendieron al ver que el era humano como finn. *Tiene un collar en forma de corazon con las fotos de finn y jake. *El creo a Ricardio con un hechizo fallido que era para enamorar a la Dulce Princesa. *Como se muestra en "I remember you" el ice king fue el primer dueño de el enchiridion cuando saca un periodico de su barba el cual sale el rey helado cuando era humano y de bajo de su brazo llevaba el enchiridion. *Como se puede ver en Holly Jolly Secrets El la cinta de simon petrikov, sabia quien era. *Como se vio en el episodio The Lich la joya del centro de su corona sirve (junto con las otras) para abrir el mapa multidimensional del Enchiridion. *En el episodio El Lich (episodio) le quitaron su joya, lo cual puede significar que su corona no servira mas y posiblemente muera o vuelva a ser Simon Petrikov. *El Rey Helado tiene una historia demasiado triste, la cual ha hecho que Hora De Aventura ya no sea tan " Infantil " como muchos solían decir. Aunque su historia a echo que muchos de los fans de la serie se interesen mas por su vida, haciendolo uno de los personajes mas queridos de la serie *El rey helado es uno de los personajes mas queridos de Hora De Aventura. *El Rey Helado conocía al padre de Marceline ya que en "Llego de la Nocheosfera ", vió que el padre de Marceline le quitaba la vida a sus pinguinos y le regañó *Puede que el aya descubierto el multiverso ya que el descubrio El Enchiridion o quisas no. *Puede que los articulos ninja que tiene sean de la coleccion de articulos que tenia cuando era Simon Petrikov. *Muchos no aceptaron la nueva voz del Rey Helado en la tercera temporada, pero regreso su voz original a la cuarta temporada. * En I Remember you, no se acuerda de su vida pasada por culpa de la corona. *Probablemente la corona le lavo el cerebro *como se muestra en I Remember You en el periodico de ice king se ve ke cuando sale del coche simon petrikov,se ve a betty sentada en el sillon del auto. *Tal vez su corona ya no funcione despues de que en The Lich (Episode) sus joyas fueron robadas *El coche que se muestra en I Remember You puede que sea de Simon petrikov. *En el episodio Prisioneros del Amor soño con el buho cosmico probablemente un sueño de muerte que nunca paso *Aparentemente en el episodio Finn The Human el murio al caerle una bomba atomica (congelada) o quisaz dio su vida para poder congelar la bomba y que no dañase Ooo *En las dos dimenciones (La alterna y en la que habita actualmente) No cambia en nada Fisicamente aunque en la dimension alterna este muerto. *Desde "¿Pero Qué Hicieron?" tiene una nueva obsecion ademas de capturar princesas. Hacer que Finn y Jake (especialmente Finn) sean sus mejores amigos. *Al parecer ya conocia a la princesa flama ya que la menciona en su cancion y la llama atractiva en " I remember you" *Finn le dio un beso en la mejilla tal como se ve en el episodio "gracias" el rey helado se sonroja *A llamado a Finn hermano o bro. *Quizas si pasa mucho Días sin la Corona se vuelva Humano otra vez (no comprobado). thumb Galería Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Habitantes del Reino Helado Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Magos Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Reyes